Viewing, reading or working an object on an angled rather than horizontal surface is ergonomically beneficial. Hands-free retention of the object being read, viewed or worked is also ergonomically beneficial and further frees the hands to attend to other tasks. Slant boards, with and without hands-free object retention, are generally known in the art. Deficiencies of known slant boards include their complexity, weight, costliness, lack of stability, and limited range of adjustable angles if any.
The present invention provides a simple, lightweight, inexpensive, stable, slant board for viewing, reading, or working an object on a surface with a broad and incrementally adjustable range of angles.